


Strawberries & Cigarettes

by eviloshhd



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviloshhd/pseuds/eviloshhd
Summary: In which closeted gay Jungwoo accidentally come out in front of a stranger.





	Strawberries & Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> Basically inspired by ‘Strawberries & Cigarettes – Troye Sivan’.  
> Also, much love and thanks for sukidayou for correcting my messy grammar!

**_Strawberries & Cigarettes_ **

**_._ **

Jungwoo has been a closeted gay for his whole life. No one knows about his sexual preference and they shouldn’t, yet. For the past two years, he has been building his confidence to come out but he hasn’t find the right moment. Whenever he feels like he’s ready to tell everyone that about who truly he is, there are always something that prevent him to do so.

Like the last time when he was ready to tell his mother, his mother set up a blind date for him with her friend’s daughter. Jungwoo couldn’t say no to that so he went just as his mother requested. It wasn’t surprising when the date went awkward although the girl seems really taken interest in him and trying her hardest to lift up the mood. In the end Jungwoo said to the girl that he’s sorry and lying to her that he already has someone in his heart when actually none.

It was a pity, to say at least. The girl is cute and she seems has a nice personality but Jungwoo couldn’t bring himself to like her, or girls in general.

**.**

**.**

Friday night is another reason Jungwoo wishes that the ground would swallow him. He doesn’t really like party but his friends always force him to attend one. This time he is being forced to attend a party on his senior’s house, Jaehyun. He can’t really say no especially when Doyoung told him that students from different school will also be there since Jaehyun’s boyfriend is from different school.

Jungwoo a bit taken aback with the news that he just heard and blurted out. “Boyfriend?! Jaehyun is gay?!”

“Apparently so. I understand him, though. His boyfriend is gorgeous as fuck. I think even the straightest dude would be easily swayed by Taeyong. He just… amazing.” Doyoung answered, a bit dreamy. Seems like Taeyong’s charm also got his best friend into a sexual confusion.  

However, Doyoung’s words somehow give some encouragements to Jungwoo without the others’ realize. If his bestfriend is fine with gay people then he would be fine when Jungwoo decided to come out too… right? Sighing, Jungwoo decides to put the matters aside and enjoy the party for now.

**.**

**.**

Wild.

It’s the only word that come in his mind when he sees Jaehyun’s party. The amount of alcohol and people making out are just too much. Jungwoo noticed that most of people there aren’t from their school so it safe to assume that those people are from Taeyong’s school. Jungwoo feels a bit uncomfortable with the reek of alcohol in the living room so he went to find Jaehyun to ask his permission to chill in his balcony.

It’s a bit awkward when he finally found Jaehyun but the boy is currently making out with his boyfriend and both of them were already topless. Jungwoo blushes at the sight and decides to not disturb their moment and go into the balcony without his permission.

When he finally there, Jungwoo let out a deep breath he was holding and inhaling the fresh air. He jumps out a bit when he hears chuckles from the other side of the room. He turns his head to where the voice comes from only to find someone he never seen before approaching him with a little smile in his face. Jungwoo notices the cigarette between his fingers and is that strawberry milk in his other hand?

“Yukhei,” he introduces himself, putting cigarette between his lips to shake his hand with Jungwoo.

“Jungwoo,”

“Jungwoo,” Yukhei repeats his name after he blows the smoke. “What are you doing here? Not enjoying the party?” He asks.

Jungwoo shakes his head. “No, it just… I can’t really stand the smell of alcohol.” He admits, a bit embarrassed.

“Really?” Yukhei looks at him, surprised. “What about cigarettes? If you can’t stand it I will find another place to smoke.”

“Smoke is fine I guess, I used to smoke before I decided to stop sometime ago.” Jungwoo smiled and he did not expect Yukhei to give his widest smile to him. His mind stopped for a moment, the person in front of him is in fact, totally endearing.

“Good, I need a company.” Yukhei says and giggles after that. “I’m kinda talk active, like, I think I will go crazy if I don’t have someone to talk to.” Once again he smiles and Jungwoo is sure that his heart begins to act funny.

“Is that a strawberry milk?” Jungwoo asks, tries to find the first topic for their conversation that seems wouldn’t end anytime soon.

“Yes,” Yukhei admits without any sign of embarrassment. “I love strawberries in any kind,” Yukhei gropes his pocket and takes out a strawberry flavored candy and gives it to Jungwoo. “Including that, I always have those in my pocket or my bag. If I’m not smoking, then I must have eating candy.”

Jungwoo eats the candy as he nods at everything Yukhei tells to him. “Do you have low alcohol tolerance?”

“No, it’s opposite actually.” Yukhei laughs. “I can drink four bottles and still sober.” Jungwoo eyes him, clearly not believing. “Maybe a bit tipsy.” Yukhei clarifies and Jungwoo smiles at him. “But tonight I won’t let alcohol enters my system since I have test tomorrow.”

“Test on weekend?”

“Yes, I can’t attend the scheduled one because I went to Hong Kong last week so my professor told me to retake the test tomorrow.”

“Must be suck when you’re on the party but you can’t even have some liquor.”

Yukhei shakes his head. “Nah, I’m good. Strawberry milk tastes better anyway.”

“Why do you like strawberry so much?” Jungwoo finally ask. He can’t hide his curiosity any more longer.

“Maybe because I’m a baby boy? I love cute things and being pampered. But that doesn’t mean I can’t be top. I topped sometimes when I feel like it.”

“B-baby boy?” Jungwoo widens his eyes, clearly shocked.

Yukhei looks at him, confused. “You… You aren’t one of _those people_ , aren’t you?” Yukhei carefully ask.

Jungwoo understands the references and shakes his head. “What? Homophobe? No!” Jungwoo denies, a bit too quickly. “I just shocked because you… you don’t really look like one.” Jungwoo clarifies but Yukhei still eyed him. “I’m not a homophobe,” once again Jungwoo clarifies. “How can I become a homophobe when I am a gay myself.” He blurted out and widens his eyes after. “Shit.” He cursed under his breath and clearly panic. He looks at anywhere other than Yukhei who gives him a playful smile.

“You’re a closeted gay?!” Yukhei laughs, a bit too loud for Jungwoo’s liking. “So, no one knows about that yet?”

Jungwoo hesitantly nods. “I’m not ready.” He says not long after. “I’m afraid with the reactions and maybe rejections. I mean, even though gay people finally accepted but most people still can’t do that, you know?”

“I get what you mean,” Yukhei pats Jungwoo’s back and smiled reassuringly at him. “I was in your position, once. But here I am now, gay and proud.” Yukhei and Jungwoo exchanged their giggles. “It takes time, I know. But I just want you to know that I would be here when you are ready to come out, okay?”

“Thanks, Yukhei.”

“No problem. Anyway, want me to give you ride to home? I think the party is almost over.”

“Let me find my friend first.”

**.**

**.**

Ride to his home is better than Jungwoo expected it to be. They talked about almost everything. From since when Jungwoo discovered that he is gay until the topic about which pet animals they prefer to raise. When they finally arrived in front of Jungwoo’s home, they exchanged number and bid their goodbye. But not without Yukhei pulled Jungwoo’s hand before the boy can fully open the door to kiss him full on his lips.

The kiss was sloppy, clearly because Jungwoo has no experience in this thing and Yukhei gladly taught him.  He nibbled Jungwoo’s lower lips and put his tongue in when the boy slightly opens his mouth. Yukhei can feel Jungwoo’s grip in his arm getting stronger as he kissed him harder. Jungwoo, in other hand can feel the taste of cigarette and strawberries from Yukhei’s lips and that was soft despite the wild kiss that he got. He smiled between their kisses. Jungwoo was left breathless when they finally separated, both of them look each other and giggling like mad people.

“Good night, Jungwoo. See you soon?”

“See you soon.” Jungwoo gives Yukhei one last peck before finally goes to his home.

**.**

**.**

They met frequently after that night, mostly at Yukhei’s place because the boy lives alone. Despite the constant kisses and make out they did there, none of them verbally saying that they liked each other. The soft kisses were enough to tell that both of them liked each other company. Jungwoo always liked the taste of Yukhei’s lips. Maybe because it tastes unique, the mixture of cigarettes and strawberries. Or maybe it just Yukhei that he likes so he naturally liked everything about him.

Yukhei treated him well, even pampered him. Despite his declaration that he is actually a baby boy, he acts dominant around Jungwoo and Jungwoo liked it. Especially when one of those night when he decided to sleepover, Yukhei always spooning him. Jungwoo liked the feeling, it felt like he is being protected.

“My mom didn’t give me permission to sleepover at yours tonight.” Jungwoo said while laying on Yukhei’s bed after their casual hanging out today.

“Why? Did she find out?” Yukhei asks, he lays beside Jungwoo and facing him.

Jungwoo shakes his head. “Not yet, and I’m still not ready to tell her.”

“Hey,” Yukhei cupped Jungwoo’s face, give him a peck on his lips before continuing. “Remember what I said? I always be here for you.”

“Yeah,”

“Let’s get you home then, so I’m not mistaken as kidnaper even though I’m sure I stole some things from her son.”

Jungwoo blinked few times, confused.

“I stole her son’s heart and time.”

“Sweet talker.” Jungwoo blushed, but still managed to hit Yukhei playfully in his chest.

“But it’s true!” Yukhei yells as Jungwoo get up and went to the bathroom.

**.**

**.**

They took cab tonight because Yukhei’s car still in his friend place after being borrowed yesterday. They sit a bit too far from each other as if they didn’t make out before this. The ride was silent but calming, somehow Jungwoo forgot about silence afther Yukhei came into his life. He jumped a bit when he felt Yukhei’s hand held his and interlocked their fingers. Jungwoo looked at Yukhei who’s busy staring traffic outside the window. He follows Yukhei, looking outside but the smile in his face can’t be hidden.

Maybe for now, it’s enough to be like this.

**.**

**END.**


End file.
